doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cristina Hernández
) |ocupacion = Astróloga Locutora |familiares = Hugo Tenorio (esposo) Maria García (hija) |medios = Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez es una actriz de doblaje, conductora y locutora mexicana. Llegó a este medio gracias a que era vecina de Moisés Iván Mora, su carrera como actriz de doblaje comenzó en series de televisión en 1989. Al tercer dia de empezar a trabajar ya estaba grabando un comercial de Mattel. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime japonés tales como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber Marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, Rini/Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Además de ser actriz de doblaje es Astróloga. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo dio su voz al personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. Como parte de su vida personal, Cristina Hernández aclaró en una rueda de prensa del evento otakupalooza (Perú, 2010) que se encuentra casada y tiene dos hijos, un niño y una niña, la cual es hija del famoso actor de doblaje René García, quien interpretó a Vegeta en la saga de Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Cristina Hernández. thumb|230px|right|Intro de la serie [[Chica Indiscreta, narrada por Cristina Hernández.]] thumb|230px|right|[[Eduardo Garza entrevistando a Cristina Hernández.]] Filmografía thumb|250px|right|Algunos de sus personajes Anime *Sakura Card Captors - Sakura Kinomoto *Digimon Adventure - Kari Kamiya, Salamon / Gatomon / Angewomon *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz), Tsuno *Dragon Ball Z - Marron (hija de Krilin) *Dragon Ball GT - Marron (hija de Krilin) *Doraemon - Shizuka *Guerreros Samurai - Juli *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *Sailor Moon - Rini Tsukino / Sailor Chibimoon / Black Lady, Voces adicionales. *Naruto - Tayuya, Hokuto *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Poppi *Los Caballeros de Kodai - Kukuri *Cazadores de duendes - Ritsuko *El paraíso de Hello Kitty - Kitty *Kimba, el león blanco - Kimba *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Pokémon - Oficial Jenny (temporada 8-11), Solidad (temporada 9), Candice (temporada 12), Úrsula (temporada 13) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Bombón *Mars, el exterminador - Muse *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda, Muñeco de B *Beast Fighter - Maria Tengai *Tico y sus amigos - Nanami (Naomi) Simpson *F.c.u.a - Sunny *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Miutio *Agent Aika - Rie Petoriyacowa *Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad - Yukina Shirato Series animadas Kath Soucie * 101 dálmatas: la serie - Cadpig (2da voz, dos caps.) * Pepper Ann - Cissy Rooney Otros *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón *Locos dieciséis - Nikki Wong y Narración (doblaje mexicano) *Madeline - Nona *Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren *Recreo - Gretchen (temporadas más recientes) *Rugrats - Kimi Finster (algunos capítulos) *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Lila *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *Las tres mellizas - Ana, Elena, Teresa *La Pequeña Lulú - Anita (serie animada del 2000, doblaje para Cartoon Network) *Mona la vampira - Mona Parker *Los pequeños Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Sabrina, la brujita - Sabrina Spellman *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *El autobús mágico - Wanda *Star Wars: Clone Wars - Padme Amidala *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padme Amidala *Pepper Ann - Amber (un cap.) *Ben 10 - Estudiante de Bancroft *Bananas en pijama - Lula *El Circo de Jojo - Jojo *La familia Proud - Penny Proud *Las locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin (Temp. 2-3) *Súper sergio - Sarai (1ra voz) *Carl al Cuadrado - Chloe *La Pantera Rosa y sus hijos - Chatta *Franklin - Caracol *Guerreros míticos - Perséfone *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler *Kappa Mikey - Voces adiconales *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Nikki *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Jackie *Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Allison Taylor (Winona Ryder) (episodio 204) *¡Oye Arnold! - Timberly Johanssen (primera voz) *Mi Osito - Emily *Bob el constructor - Dizzy (algunos capítulos) *Spider-Man - Maria Taina Elizando Películas animadas Candace Hutson *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega - Cera *La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura - Cera Cathy Cavadini *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bombón *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Bombón Otros *Rio - Perla (Anne Hathaway) (trailer) *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Viveca *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Fallon *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Grace *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Fallon *Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Alicia *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete - Jill *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple *FernGully 2: El rescate mágico - Budgie *Leyendas del viento del norte - Ana *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Tuffy *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Audrey *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Anette *La película de la familia Proud - Penny Proud *Recreo - Gretchen *101 dálmatas de Vacaciones - Cadpig *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Padme Admidala *Un cuento de Navidad - Alex Películas de Anime *Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross - Lynn Minmay *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Sakura Kinomoto *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Koyuki Kazahana/Princesa Fuun *Heroes Pokemon : Latios y Latias - Oakley *Pokemon : Lucario y el misterio de Mew - Lady Eileen Películas Christina Ricci *Después de la vida - Anna Taylor (2009) *Meteoro, la película - Trixie (2008) *Penelope - Penelope Wilhern (2006) *Home Of The Brave - Sarah Schivino (2006) *El lamento de la serpiente negra - Rae (2006) *La marca de la bestia - Ellie (2005) *Muero por ti - Amanda Chase (2003) *Monster - Selby (2003) *Pumpkin - Carolyn McDuffy (2002) *La hija de la luz - Cheri Post (2000) *El secreto de la montaña - Beth Easton (1995) *Addams Family Values - Merlina Addams (1993) *Los locos Addams - Merlina Addams (1991) Anne Hathaway *Los miserables - Fantine (2012) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende - Selina Kyle/Gatúbela (2012) *One Day - Emma Morley (2011) *Día de los enamorados - Liz Undertip (2010) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Mirana, la Reina Blanca (2010) *Guerra de novias - Emma Allen (2009) *El Súper Agente 86 - Agente 99 (2008) *Becoming Jane - Jane Austen (2007) *Secreto en la montaña - Beth Easton (2005) *El diario de la princesa 2 - Mia Thermopolis (2004) *El diario de la princesa - Mia Thermopolis (2001) Natalie Portman *Thor - Jane Foster (2011) *El cisne negro - Nina Sayers (2010) *La otra Bolena - Ana Bolena (2008) *V de venganza - Evey (2005) *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith - Padmé Amidala (2005) *Tiempo de volver - Samantha (2004) *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones - Padmé Amidala (2002) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma - Padmé Amidala(1999) *Chicas hermosas - Marty (1996) *Fuego contra fuego - Lauren Gustafson (1995) Lindsay Lohan *Se quien me mató - Aubrey Fleming/Dakota (2007) *Las reglas de Georgia - Rachel Wilcox (2007) *El descanso - Ella misma (2006) *Los amigos de las praderas - Lola Johnson (2006) *Bobby - Diane Howser (2006) *Herbie: A toda marcha - Maggie Peyton (2005) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" Stepp (2004) *Un viernes de locos - Anna Coleman (2003) *Los detectives - Lexy Gold (2002) *Juego de gemelas - Hallie Parker, Annie James (1998) Reese Witherspoon *¡Esto es guerra! - Lauren Scott (2012) *Agua para elefantes - Marlena Rosenbluth (2011) *Four Christmases - Kate (2008) *El sospechoso - Isabella El-Ibrahimi (2007) *Vanidad - Becky Sharp (2004) *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto - Cecily (2002) *No me olvides - Melanie Smooter (2002) *Amores a colores - Jennifer Wagner (1998) Jennifer Love Hewitt *Garfield 2 - Dra. Liz Wilson (2006) *Garfield: La película - Dra. Liz Wilson (2004) *Shortcut to Happiness - Satanás (2004) *El Smoking - Del Blaine (2002) *Las estafadoras - Paige Conners (2001) [[Kate Mara|'Kate Mara']] *10 años - Elise (2011) *Somos Marshall - Annie Cantrell (2006) *Zoom y los superhéroes - Summer Jones/Wonder (2006) *Leyenda Urbana: El Fantasma del Espejo - Samantha Owens (2005) *Juegos del destino - Jessica (1999) Scarlett Johansson *A él no le gustas tanto (Warner) - Ana Taylor (2009) *El gran truco (2nda versión) - Olivia Wenscombe (2006) *Mi pobre angelito 3 - Molly Pruitt (1997) *El ataque de las arañas - Ashley Parker (2002) Winona Ryder *El dilema - Geneva (2011) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee - Sandra Dulles (2009) *Muchachos - Patty Vare (1996) *En busca de Ricardo III - Lady Anne (1996) Judy Greer *Los descendientes - Julie Speer (2011) *Marmaduke - Debbie Winslow (2010) *Love Happens - Marty (2009) Devon Aoki *Asesino solitario - Kira Yanagawa (2007) *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto - Kasumi (2006) Kirsten Dunst *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos - Mary (2004) *Muérete bonita - Amber Atkins (1999) Piper Perabo *Más barato por docena 2 - Nora Baker (2005) *Más barato por docena - Nora Baker (2003) Emmy Rossum *Poseidón - Jennifer Ramsey (2006) *Bajo el sol de Toscana - Chiara (2003) Amber Tamblyn *Amigas inseparables 2 - Tibby Rollins (2008) *La llamada - Katie Embry (2002) Kristen Stewart *Camino salvaje - Tracy Trato (2007) *Los mensajeros (1era versión) - Jessica Solomon (2007) [[Katharine Isabelle|'Katharine Isabelle']] *La nueva cenicienta 2 - Bree (2008) *Insomnia - Tanya Francke (2002) [[Rachael Leigh Cook|'Rachael Leigh Cook']] *Ella es - Laney Boggs (1999) *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck - Becky Tatcher (1995) Thora Birch *Alaska - Jessie Barnes (1996) *Peligro inminente - Sally Ryan (1994) Mae Whitman *Día de la Independencia - Patricia Whitmore (1996) *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer - Casey Green (1994) Hilary Duff *According to Greta - Greta (2009) *Agente Cody Banks - Natalie Connors (2003) (2da versión) Linda Blair *El exorcista II: El hereje - Regan MacNeil (1977) *El exorcista - Regan MacNeil versión (1973) Otros *Shame - Sissy Sullivan (Carey Mulligan) (2011) *Snow Flower and the Secret Fan - Nina Wei / Lily (Li Bingbing) (2011) *El guardián del zoológico - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) (2011) (trailer) *¡Rendirse, jamás! - Amelia Davis (Mena Suvari) (2011) *Olas salvajes 2 - Pushy (Elizabeth Mathis) (2011) *Pase libre - Maggie (Jenna Fischer) (2011) *13 - Aileen (Emmanuelle Chriqui) (2010) *La mansión Wolfberg - Paulina (Brooke D'Orsay) (2010) *Muerte en la montaña - Parker O'Neil (Emma Bell ) (2010) *El mensajero - Olivia Peterson (Samantha Morton) (2009) *Megafault - Dra. Amy Lane (Brittany Murphy) (2009) *Paper Man - Abby (Emma Stone) (2009) *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico - Tricia Danielson (Nicole Ari Parker) (2009) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Katy (Julianna Guill) *Obsesión del pasado - Shelby Mercer (Mischa Barton) (2009) *Te amo, brother - Zooey Rice (Rashida Jones) (2009) *Diva adolescente - Josie (Linzey Cocker) (2008) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Dorothy Baker (Faune A. Chambers) (2008) *El juego del miedo V - Ashley (Laura Gordon) (2008) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? - Sarah Marshall (Kristen Bell) (2008) *El milagro de Henry Poole - Dawn (Radha Mitchell) (2008) *Jumper - Millie Harris (Rachel Bilson) (2008) *La casa de las conejitas - Joanne (Rumer Willis) (2008) *A través del universo - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) (2007) *Hannibal, el origen del mal - Lady Murasaki (Li Gong) (2007) *La hora del terror - Priscilla Wright (Brittany Curran) (2007) *Suburban Girl: Historias de Manhattan - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2007) *Aquamarine - Hailey Rogers (Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque) (2006) *El arte de la seducción - Audrey (Sophia Myles) (2006) *El culto siniestro - Hermana Rose (Molly Parker) (Doblaje de TV) (2006) *Flicka - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) (2006) *Arthur y los minimoys - Princesa Zelenia (Madonna) (2006) *Hostal - Kana (Jennifer Lim) (2006) *La casa del lago - Mona (Lynn Collins) (2006) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Melissa Marr (Bridgette Wilson) (2006) *La iniciación de Sarah - Sarah Goodwin (Mika Boorem) (2006) *Legaturi Bolnavicioase: Enfermos de amor - Kiki (Maria Popistasu) (2006) *Los come gusanos - Woody Forrester (Ty Panitz) (2006) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) (2006) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio - Neela (Nathalie Kelley) (2006) *Regreso a Halloweentown - Marnie Piper (Sara Paxton) (2006) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas - Claire (Claire Titelman) Voces adicionales (2005) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Tracy Sterling (Jessy Schram) (2005) *Capote - Laura Kinney (Allie Mickelson) (2005) *Kinky Boots - Nicola (Jemima Rooper) (2005) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz - Dorothy (Ashanti) (2005) *No es otra tonta película de comida - Natasha (Vanessa Lengies) (2005) *Orgullo y prejuicio - Elizabeth Bennet (Keira Knightley) (2005) *Sin City - Becky (Alexis Bledel) (2005) *Voluntad de hielo - Shelby Singer (Sabrina Speer) (2005) *Euroviaje censurado - Jenny (Michelle Trachtenberg) (2004) *Kamikaze Girls - Ichigo Shirayuri (Anna Tsuchiba) (2004) *Million Dollar Baby (Golpes del destino) - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) (2004) *Preparatoria Halloween - Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) (2004) *Una Navidad de locos - Blair Krank (Julie Gonzalo) (2004) *Acuérdate de mí - Ilaria (Giulia Michelini) (2003) *Este cuerpo no es mío - Lulu (Alexandra Holden) (2003) *Tres es multitud - Margaret Yang (Sara Tanaka) (2003) *Austin Powers en Goldmember - Britney Spears (Britney Spears) (2002) *Curvas Peligrosas - Leah (Melissa Sagemiller) (2002) *Las locuras de Igby - Sookie (Claire Danes) (2002) *Nuestra Generación (American Dreams) - Meg Pryor (Brittany Snow) (2002) *Nancy Drew - George (Lauren Birkell) (2002) *Simone - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) (2002) *Resident Evil: El huésped maldito - Reina Roja (2002) *Sentencia previa - Agatha (Samantha Morthon) (2002) *Un amor para recordar - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Amélie - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) (2001) *Atila - Honoria (Kristy Mitchel) (2001) *Bailar hasta morir - Alyssa Lennox (2001) *Bebés traviesos - Tina Grant (voz) (Jenelle Meyrink) (2001) *Cocinando la vida - Maribel Naranjo (Tamara Mello) (2001) *Día de entrenamiento - Letty (Samantha Esteban) (2001) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Shirley Temple adolescente (2001) *Aquí en la Tierra - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) (2000) *Hermanastra del planeta raro - Ariel (Tamara Hope) (2000) *Pánico - Sarah Cassidy (Neve Campbell) (2000) *Qué raro - Jennifer (Britt Irvin) (2000) *10 cosas que odio de ti - Bianca Statford (Larisa Oleynik) (1999) *Cambio de papeles - Annette Anderson (Shadia Simmons) (1999) *La casa en la montaña embrujada - Melissa Margaret Marr (Bridgette Wilson) (1999) *La morada inteligente - Angie Cooper (Katie Volding) (1999) *Lección mortal - Jo Lynn Jordan (Marisa Coughlan) (1999) *Pequeños genios - Lexi (Brianna/Brittany McConnell) (1999) *Sally Marshall no es una alienígena - Rhonnie Bronston (Thea Gumbert) (1999) *Soldado universal 2 - Hillary (Karis Paige Bryant) (1999) *Sueños de un asesino - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) (1999) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI - Margie (Lauren Maltby) (1999) *Asesinos sustitutos - Stevie (Andrew J. Marton) (1998) *Perturbados (Doblaje Original) - Betty Caldicott (Julie Patzwald) (1998) *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva - Soo Yung (Julia Hsu) (1998) *Cambio de sentimientos - (1998) - Sarah Marshall (Shawna Waldron) *Tienes un e-mail - Anabelle Fox (Hallee Hirsch) (1998) *Bailando en la luna - Maddy Morrison (1997) (Redoblaje) *Blanca Nieves en el bosque negro - Blanca Nieves Lilly Hoffman (Monica Keena) (1997) *Querida, nos hemos encogido - Jenny (Allison Mack) (1997) *Arresto a domicilio - Stacy Beindorf (Amy Sakasitz) (1996) *Ed - Liz (Doren Fein) (1996) *El mejor de los deseos - Hayley Wheaton (Danielle Harris) (1996) *Matilda - Matilda (Mara Wilson) (1996) *Scream (Redoblaje) - Tatum Riley (Rose McGowan) (1996) *Un pícaro Robin Hood - Chelsea Stuart (Krystee Clark) (1996) *Bad Boys - Julie Mott (Téa Leoni) (1995) (Redoblaje) *La princesita - Sara Crewe (Liesel Matthews) (1995) *La última cena - Heather (1995) *Muerte súbita - Emily McCord (Whittni Wright) (1995) *Mi querido presidente - Lucy Shepherd (Shawna Waldron) (1995) *Mundo acuático - Enola (Tina Majorino) (1995) *Un viernes de miedo (Freaky Friday) - Anabelle Andrews (Gaby Hoffmann) (1995) *Belleza Negra - Molly (Gemma Paternoster), Dolly (Keeley Flanders) (1994) *La guerra - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) (1994) *Ricky Ricón - Gloria (Stephi Lineburg) (1994) *Los pequeños traviesos - Darla (Brittany Ashton Holmes) (1994) *Por amor a Nancy - Nancy Walsh (Tracey Gold) (1994) *¿Quién ama a Gilbert Grape? - Ellen Grape (Mary Kate Schellhardt) (1993) *Honey I Blew Up the Kid - Adam Szalinski (Daniel Shalikar) (1992) *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York - Kevin McAllister (Macaulay Culkin) (1992) *Terminator 2 - Voces Adicionales (1991) *Doc Hollywood - Emma (Amanda Junette Donatelli) (1991) *Cementerio de mascotas - Ellie Creed (Blaze Berdahl ) (1989) *La cigüeña no espera - Mary (Jaclyn Bernstein) (1988) *Napoleón - Napoleón *Star Trek: La nueva generación - Voces diversas *Yo era rata - Lady Aurelia Ashington Series de TV [[Kristen Bell|'Kristen Bell']] *House of Lies - Jeannie Van Der Hooven (2012-presente) *Chica indiscreta - Chica Indiscreta (2007-2012) *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) *Chica indiscreta - Ella misma (2012) Lindsay Lohan *Glee - Ella misma *Ugly Betty - Kimmie Keegan *Celebrity Deathmatch - Ella misma Kristin Kreuk *La bella y la bestia - Catherine Chandler (2012-presente) *Smallville - Lana Lang (Temporada 7-8) (2007-2009) AnnaLynne McCord *90210 - Naomi Clark (2008-presente) *Cortes y puntadas - Eden Lord (2007-2009) Anneliese van der Pol *Es tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels *Disney Channel Games - Ella misma [[Mischa Barton|'Mischa Barton']] *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Mischa Barton Jennifer Love Hewitt *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Vicky (2010) (Temporada 12) *Almas Perdidas- Melinda Gordon (Temporada 3-5) (2007-2010) Otros *Hart of Dixie - Dra. Zoe Hart (Rachel Bilson) (2011-presente) *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nicole *Diarios de vampiros - Lexi (Arielle Kebbel) *Mad Men - Margaret "Peggy" Olson (Elisabeth Moss) Doblaje mexicano *Aprendiendo a vivir - Morgan Matthews (1ra voz) (Lindsay Ridgway) 1-2 (hasta ep. 23) (1993-2000) *Jericho - Heather Lisinski (Sprague Grayden) *Californication - Rebecca "Becca" Moody (Madeleine Martin) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *Los Soprano - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *Emily de Luna Nueva - Emily Starr (Martha MacIsaac) (1ra voz.) (1998-2000) *That 70's Show - Jackie Burkhart (1998-2006) *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack (Larisa Oleynik) *Malibu Shores - Nina Gerard (1996) *iCarly - Missy, Voces Adicionales *Popular - Brooke McQueen (Leslie Bibb) (1999-2001) *Nuestra generación - Meg Pryor (2002-2005) *Drake & Josh - Voces adicionales *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Connie (2da voz) (Jennifer Tisdale) (2009) *Grey's Anatomy - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) en el episodio "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I " y "Es el Fin del Mundo (Tal como lo conocemos) Parte II" *La peor bruja - Mildred Embrollo (1998) (Temporadas 1-2) *Tierras altas - Juliette Weybourne (2000) *Miénteme (Lie to me) - Voces adicionales *La teoría del Big Bang - Christy Vanderbel (Brooke D'Orsay) (2007), Agente Especial Angela Paige (Eliza Dushku) (2010) *Roseanne - Becky Conner (Lecy Goranson y Sarah Chalke) *El rey de Queens - Julie Patterson (Julie Benz) (Temp 1 Cap 20) (1999) *Las chicas Gilmore - Tana Schrick (Olivia Hack) (2003-2004) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Case/Siren *Freaks and Geeks - Cindy Sanders (Natasha Melnick) (1999-2000) *Crapston Villas - Sam (1995-1997) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Rebecca Ellison (Mattie Hawkinson) (2010) *Esposas desesperadas - Kayla Scavo (Rachel G. Fox) (Temporadas 3 y 4) *Cortes y puntadas - Fluffer (Marnette Patterson) (Temp 1 Cap 4) Telenovelas brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La casa de las siete mujeres - Rosario (2003) *Chocolate con pimienta - Ana Francisca (2003-2004) *América - Raíssa (2005) *Cobras y lagartos - Bel (2006) *Paraíso tropical - Sonia (2007) *La favorita - Lara (trailer) (2008) Regiane Alves *Lazos de familia - Clara (2000-2001) *Mujeres apasionadas - Doris (2003) *La mestiza - Belinha - (2004) *Páginas de la vida - Alice (2006-2007) Débora Falabella *Niña moza - Niña Moza (2006) *Dos caras - Júlia (2007-2008) Nathalia Dill *Escrito en las estrellas - Victória (Viviana) / Valentina (2010) *Avenida Brasil - Débora Magalhães Queirós (2012) Tania Khalill *Fina estampa - Letícia Fernandes Prado (2011-2012) *India, una historia de amor - Duda (2009) Otros *El clon - Khadija (Carla Díaz) (2001-2002) *Terra Esperanza - María (Priscila Fantin) (2002-2003) *Vidas Opuestas - Joana (Maytê Piragide) (2006-2007) *Insensato corazón - Paula (Tainá Müller) (2011) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites- Maeng Seung Hee *Big- Gil Da-ran *You´re Beautiful - Go Mi Nyu, Go Mi Nam, Insertos Videojuegos *Fable II - Rose *El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar (1994) - Wanda *Dance Central - Emilia y Aubrey *Need For Speed: The Run - Sam Harper *Kinect Sports: Season Two- Locutor de Esqui *Dance Central 2 - Emilia, Aubrey, Jaryn *Dance Central 3 - Emilia Dirección de doblaje *Waiting City *The Resident *Snow Flower and the Secret Fan *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Ladrón Maestro *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Secreto del Oro Negro *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Submarino *La bella y la bestia (2012) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Intertrack *Ki Audio *Larsa *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. '' *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Salgado *Román Sound *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. - Cuarto de Maquinas *The Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House Comerciales *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Anuncios y voz de Televisa Canal 5 (1995-1997) *Anuncios, spots y voz de Cartoon Network *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Juguetes Mattel (Barbie, Polly Pocket, Bratz) *Anuncios navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema: "Ah, que buena medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick *Comericiales de la empresa de cosmeticos Garnier de L'Oréal (2012) *B.B Cream Cortometrajes *Serena - Serena (Jennifer Garner ) (2012) Enlaces externos * [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Cristina-Hernandez-Solo-para-Fans-Página-Oficial| Página de Cristina Hernández en Facebook] * Twitter de Cristina Hernández * Crsitina Hernández - Los diez locutores * Entrevista a Padmé Amidala - SWR-FCP * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 * Cristina Hernandez Winter fest Trivia * Cristina ha doblado a dos personajes que fueron interpretados por Kae Araki, estos son Kari Kamiya de Digimon y Sailor Chibimoon de Sailor Moon. * También ha doblado dos personajes que son interpretados por Megumi Hayashibara, estos son Lima en las sagas de Saber Marionette, Nanami Simpson en Tico y sus amigos y Hello Kitty en El paraíso de Hello Kitty *El artículo de Cristina Hernández en Wikipedia es otro de los pocos sobrevivientes al borrado masivo de actores de doblaje mexicanos en aquella página. * Cristina comparte algunos personajes con Vanessa Garcel: ** Cristina es la voz base de Rini / Sailor Chibimoon en Sailor Moon, mientras que Vanessa la dobló en sus primeras apariciones y en las películas. ** Cristina también es la voz base de Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas, mientras que Vanessa la sustituyó por dos episodios debido a su embarazo. ** Cristina también fue la voz inicial de Mildred Embrollo en la serie La peor bruja, pero Vanessa la dobló el resto de la serie, sin embargo Cristina retoma el personaje en el spin-off La Peor Bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra. * También comparte algunos personajes con María Fernanda Morales: ** Cristina dobló a Kimi en algunos episodios de Rugrats, mientras que María Fernanda es la voz base del personaje. ** También doblaron a Lola Bunny en Looney Tunes: Cristina la dobló en Los pequeños Looney Tunes, mientras que María Fernanda la dobló en la película Space Jam: El juego del siglo. ** María Fernanda dobló a Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown), en las dos primeras películas de la saga Halloweentown, a lo que Cristina la sustituyó en las dos últimas películas de la saga, además destaca que la voz del personaje no cambió desde la tercera película (Preparatoria Halloween) a la cuarta película (Regreso a Halloweentown), en la cual la actiz original es cambiada por la actriz Sara Paxton. Hern%C3%A1ndez Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off